1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for analyzing baseball events. More particularly, the invention relates to such methods and apparatus applicable to virtual gaming, training, scouting, game preparation and other, similar tasks.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Baseball writer, historian and statistician Bill James is well-known for having created a “new” statistical paradigm for understanding the game of baseball. Statistical baseball analysis examines the effects of play, utilizing a large number of events to produce a meaningful sample. Statistics can, in a bulk sense, predict likely outcomes of aggregate events. For example, knowing a batter's on-base percentage (OBP), that batter's effect on team scoring, and so, perhaps, the outcome of a game, can be estimated; however, the result of any particular matchup between that batter and any particular pitcher cannot be determined. Current paradigms cannot produce such detailed results.